


I'm very sorry and very not dead. Now please put down the cake.

by Tententendo



Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Fight, Light Angst, M/M, Stress Baking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: The hour and a half that Semi thought Tendou as dead and stress baked his way through an entire bakerys worth of good while Tendou in actual fact just missed his train and his phone died.Just 1704 words of cute n domestic SemiTen fluff. That's it.(very) brief mentions of a tragic train accident.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Series: Shiratorizawa all grown up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	I'm very sorry and very not dead. Now please put down the cake.

<a href=h

The moment Tendou walked through his and Semi's apartment, the first thing he noticed was the heady smell of something baking. Semi would have arrived home from work long before he had given that he missed his train and opted to walk instead of taking the bus. He'd have to apologise for not texting ahead as his phone had died just as he was leaving. He toed out of his shoes as soon as the front door swung shut. Hearing the sounds of magic happening in the kitchen, he walked towards it and stuck his head around the door frame with a wide grin.

“Smells amazing Semisemi!~ Whatcha... baking....”

His cheery mood immediately twisted into one of concern at the sight that befell his eyes. Eita turned around like the sound had given him a fright. He eyed him with wide eyes, breathing heavily with his hand over his heart. Evidence of his excessive baking splattered all over the apron he wore along with on his face and hair. Behind him was what looked like an entire weks worth of baked goods for your average high street bakery. Tendous utterly charming boyfriend had a strange habit of baking when he was stressed. An absolutely adorable trait Tendou had discovered after they got their current apartment. While the habit was cute, the sheer volume of baked goods stacked high on every available workspace didn't come from the light stress of being a little short on rent that month. While Satori was still processing the scene, Eita practically hurled himself against Satori's gangly frame, knocking the air out of the redheads lungs and embracing him tightly.

“Semi, Wh-” Before he could get half a sentence out, Semi released him and was checking him over like he was expecting to find an extra limb or something

“Are you okay? Where have you been?” He asked, worry clear in furrow of his brow. Satori giggled as hands prodded and poked him all over, fending off the assualt on his personal space.

“I felt like a walk, It's such a nice day!~” Apparently that was _not_ the response Semi had been after. Seemingly satisfied that he was unharmed and had not suddenly sprouted an extra arm, semi's concern turned to a burning _anger._ A palm connected with Tendous cheek. Hard.

“ _Where have you been?”_ Mind reeling with shock from the slap, he stared at the shorter with wide eyes trying to make sense of what had prompted such a welcome. He cupped his stinging cheek and raised his brows further, only now noticing the red rings around Semi's eyes.

“Um. To work?” Ah, wrong answer no.2. Semi turned to the counter and grabbed a handful of cookies, turning back with narrowed eyes. Satori ducked as one flew where he face had been a second ago.

“What the he-”

“Do you have _any_ -” He dodged another cookie, -”How _worried_ I've been-” He backed out of the kitchen, dodging another. “-I thought you where-” Several cookies flew past him and crumbled against the wall with the amount of force Eita was throwing them with. “Any you _dare_ joke!” Finally out of ammunition, semi turned back to the kitchen to retrieve more.

“Wait don't get more, What's wrong? The hell Semi?” He panicked, not wanting to waste more time dodging cookie bullets while something had clearly upset his boyfriend. He caught semi by the wrists before he could lift up the three tier sponge cake he had been about to grab. “What's wrong?” he repeated, searching Semi's face for something. The shorter searched him back suspiciously, eyes boarding into his own. The anger slowly ebbed away and turned into surprise and something akin to disbelief.

“You didn't hear?”

Satori's brows must have been reaching his hairline by now. “Hear what?” Semi pursed his lips in the way satori usually thought was adorable, right now? He felt like a fox cornered in the hunt.

“Why haven't you been answering your phone?” Satori frowned, releasing his partner and pulling said item from his pocket to show it's current uselessness.

“Died before I got out of work. What doe-”

“Why are you so late?” Semi didn't let him finish, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Eita what the hell is-”

“ _Answer the question_.” Satori was far more concerned with why his boyfriend had gotten so stressed that he had baked his way through all the ingredients in the house and probably gone out to top up on ingredients. Not to mention that whatever had happened had clearly made him cry. Figuring cooperation was his only choice, he sighed.

“I got out of work a few minutes late and missed the train so I walked. Semi _please_ tell me what's wrong? You've been crying.” He whined, edging close enough to pat Semi's shoulders now that he seemed less interested in hurling undoubtedly delicious projectiles at him.

“So you missed your train and walked home. Your phone died so you couldn't let me know” Satori actually huffed this time, starting to get annoyed with Semi's aversions. Honestly, you'd think Semi was the annoying one in the relationship. Satori just shook his head.

“You got it!~” He sang, giving the silverette fingerguns. Semi chewed his lip, One brow furrowed as he churned the information over. He didn't say anything for several seconds before he closed the distance between them, a little off balance and collapsed against Tendou with a heavy sigh.

“I'm so glad you're safe. I've been o-out of m-my mind w..with..” Satori reeled back a little as Semi fisted at the back of his hoodie, voice warbling as he buried his face in the crook of Tendous neck. The tension he didn't realize he had been holding eased off and he encircled Semi's waist, guiding them towards the sofa. Maybe right now wasn't the best time to tease his other half. Once they where sat down, or once Tendou was seated with Semis legs strewed across his lap, he urged the smaller to release his grip while running his fingers through messy, unstyled hair. Finding tears streaking his flour splattered cheeks was alarming.

“Okay tell me what happened. Why did you just try to murder me with cookies?” He gave a soft smile while wiping at Eita's cheeks with the sleeves despite his protests. He placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose once he was satisfied with his work. Semi let him, eyes downcast while he thought his words over.

“The train you usually get. There was something on the tracks and the trail derailed. Several people died. I thought.. I didn't know...” A fresh bout of silent tears slipped from the silverettes eyes and he buried his face into Satori's shoulder. “God, I've spent the l-last hour and a half t-thinking you where dead. And y-you weren't answering your p-phone so I-” He trailed off with a tiny sob. Satori's eyes where wide, shocked at the news. _Holy shit._

“Wow, okay. I...” He didn't even know what to say, still processing the fact that if he hadn't stopped at his works front desk for a casual chat with an old rival turned colleague and friend and let time escape him, he very well could have been dead right this minute. It was difficult to process while he could also see why Eita had baked so much in such a short space of time. Forcing a smile, he caught Semi's cheeks between his palms and lifted his head so they where almost nose to nose. “Hay! Hay, listen. I'm taking all those cookies to Koshi in the morning because he made me miss my train. I'm alive and well.” Semi pouted at the wide, crooked smile Satori flashed him but Satori could see the faint twitch of his lips that clearly indicated he was suppressing a smile. “You're too pretty to cry. Aw Eita, you cried for me!~” He added with a grin, immediately happy at the cute little pout he got.

“Of course I cried! I seriously thought you'd died and you wh-” He didn't get a chance to finish as Satori scooped up Eita's phone from the table, unlocking it and snapping a quick selfie before Eita had time to stop him.

“I'm posting this right now because EVERYONE needs to know that you actually care!” He said all too happily, sending the picture to himself. He had no intention to post it but it was uncomfortable to see Eita so upset. Mission accomplished. Eitas eyes narrowed, hands scrambling for the phone satori held out of his reach. The irritation a much more familiar expression.

“ _You!”_

“Yes me!~” Satori booped Semis nose with an index finger, extracting a huff. “Now smile for me Eita! You never know when death might come for me now that I escaped him!” He singsonged with a playful grin. Eita stopped his attempts to retrieve the phone, fixing Satori with the most dangerous of glares.

“Fine.” He said, pushing himself to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen. Satori stood to follow but the silverette returned moments later. The same sponge cake he had reached for earlier in hand while he stormed towards him with playful intent in his eyes. Tendou hadn't stood up so fast in his life.

“Wha.. Wait! Okay I'm sorry okay? Semisemi please have mercy! Mercy!!” He begged as he ran through the apartment, eventually finding himself cornered in the bedroom. Semi didn't show any mercy. Not even a little. He wrangled Satori down to the floor one handed, pulled up his jumper and shirt. Satori cackled manically between begging but Eita was having non of it. He slammed the cake top first onto his stomach, utterly obliterating it and then grabbed handfuls of it and smearing it all over Satori's face while he howled with laughter.

“I swear if you _ever_ do this to me again I'll bury you myself, got it?” Satori finally calmed his cackling enough to catch his breath, sampling some of the cake covering his face and humming happily.

“I'll promise only if you lick this off,” He hummed, eyes narrowing devilishly while pointing at the mess covering most of his abdomen.

Eita went back to the kitchen and returned with two cheesecakes and several tarts and later complained when Tendou wrestled him down and cuddled him, completely covering both of them in the sticky sweet mess of Semis stress baking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from. Idk why I had the idea nor why I wrote it but this is a thing but it's self indulgent and adorable so here XD
> 
> If you want to talk Tendou or shiratorizawa ships or fanart, hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) , I might end up drawing something for this lil fic ehehe. I'm on a stz xover drawing spree at the moment so if you want to post a suggestion please do!~
> 
> ty for reading ^^


End file.
